


Reward

by thebeholding



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Tag, Gen, MAG 89: Twice as Bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeholding/pseuds/thebeholding
Summary: The information he sought was not free.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> this was written really quickly without proofing, in the notes on my phone.

Despite what others may think of him, Jonathan Sims was not a fool. He may be woefully tangled in this dark web of factions and gods and patronage, be he was _not_ a fool. 

He looked at the hand that Jude Perry presented to him and knew that he had a very clear choice. He could satiate the yawning chasm in his chest, the part of him that wanted… no. _Needed_ to know where Michael Crew was. To follow up on this lead. To not leave this statement open. Or he could listen to the not so quiet part of him that was screaming at him to run. That nothing was worth what Jude was asking of him. Mutilation. Humiliation. Pain.

The information he sought was not free.

But it wasn’t really up to him anymore was it? He had started down a path unknowingly and apparently there was very little he could do to turn away from it.

He couldn’t help but tremble as he reached out and grasped Jude Perry’s hand. ( _Poor, weak little human Archivist,_ something sounding suspiciously like Elias crooned in his ear.)

He heard the carnage before he felt it. The sizzling sound of cooking meat. There was a ringing in his ears as Jude Perry’s flesh warped and melted around his hand, wrapping around and crawling up his wrist. 

He screamed. The pain was transcendent, all encompassing. It raged up and down his nerve endings, gnawing at his spine and making his knees quake.

But he didn’t let go. A big part of him (human) demanded that he did. But he didn’t. The pain built to a crescendo, consuming him like a fire and eating away at his thoughts and clarity. Sobs squeezed out around the screams until. Until. 

Everything tingled and sharpened, and the scream choked off into a quiet moan. He was still in pain, dear god, it was complete torture. But his toes curled and his breathing stuttered in something morbidly akin to excitement. The yearning in his chest, the one he was just beginning to understand as Something Bigger Than Him, rumbled in contentment even as the heat sent shock waves of agony through him. 

In the end, it wasn’t Jon who let go. Jude Perry gently untangled her hand from his, giving an amused smirk at the reluctant noise the Archivist made. His blurry gaze slowly met hers as he heard her smokey laugh, sweat trickled down his brow and into the corners of his eyes. He didn’t move, breath still rapid from fear, pain, and… something else. 

Her grin was positively lecherous.

“Now you’re getting it, Archivist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man


End file.
